The present invention relates to a displaying system capable of Internet communication and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a displaying system capable of Internet communication and a control method thereof which is made such that when a user connected to Internet wants a picture of a displayed article, letters of information or a picture of a real item of a displayed article and the like, a CPU of a display rack transmits picture information for the displayed article or letters of information to a user system through the Internet, or else it transmits a real item picture of a displayed article photographed by cameras provided within the display rack to a user through Internet, so that information for a displayed article and real item picture can be provided through the Internet eve,n though a user does not directly go to a general museum or exhibit room.
In general, a display rack is used for showing items to visitors by displaying antiquities or exhibits at a place such as museum, department store or other exhibiting room, and it is a real situation that most display rack displays exhibits within an interior of a case made entirely of glass.
However, since most display racks have no communication function, there has been a problem in that a visitor intending to see the exhibited articles had to go directly to a museum or exhibit room caused added inconvenience, and since various information for the displayed articles are shown at a front surface or side surface of the display rack, there has been a problem in that the information for the displayed articles, for instance, large quantities of information such as historical background for particular antiquities, or characteristics of a picture and shapes of similar articles could not be provided to the visitor.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving the above described problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a displaying system capable of Internet communication and a control method thereof which is made such that a plurality of cameras photographing the displayed articles, at least one display rack including a communication module enabling communication by Internet, and a communication control module for controlling the communicating operation of each display rack are provided, and when a user connected to Internet wants a picture for a displayed article, letters of information or a picture of the real item of a displayed article and the like, a CPU of a display rack transmits picture information for a displayed article or letters of information to a user system through the Internet or else it transmits a picture of a real item of a displayed article photographed by a camera provided within the display rack to a user through Internet, so that information for the displayed article and real item picture can be provided through the Internet even though a user does not directly go to a general museum or exhibit room.
In order to attain the above object, the present invention comprises: in a display rack including a case which is formed by glass all around and made to display particular articles within an interior thereof,
at least one display rack which includes first and second cameras which are provided to be able to move in horizontal and vertical directions within a display rack, and photographing in response to control signal thereby outputting their image signals, an image combining means which combines two images outputted from the first and second cameras to be simultaneously outputted to one screen, an image compressing means which compresses outputting image signal of the image combining means via MPEG (Motion Picture Expert Group) and outputs to a CPU, first and second memories for storing image information and letters of information for the displayed articles, a communication module which enables data transmitting and receiving with the user system through Internet, and a CPU for controlling each constituting element so that a transmitting operation of a driving to horizontal and vertical directions of the first and second cameras, or image and letters of information for displayed articles and a real item picture for a displayed article compressed at the image compressing means, and which have respectively different communication ID and connected to Internet;
a relaying means which relays transmitting and receiving data so that said multiplicity of display racks can make data communication with a user through the Internet; and
a communication module which monitors what said multiplicity of display racks communicate through Internet through the relaying means, and controls the Internet communication of each display rack to be normally made.
The control process of above described hardware construction is proceeded by:
an initial connecting step in which when power is inputted, a CPU of each display rack connects to the Internet by a utilizing respectively set ID, and the communication control module checks a communication state of each CPU;
a user information requesting step in which a user connects to the Internet and selects any one display rack, and requests image information for a displayed article, letters of information, or real item pictorial image information to a selected display rack;
an information transmitting step in which a CPU of a corresponding display rack which received an information request of a user transmits the image and letters of information stored in memory to a user through the Internet or else moves respectively positions of first and second cameras to horizontal and vertical directions and photographs the displayed article and then transmits it to the user in response to the control demand of user; and
a monitoring step in which the communication control module monitors what each display rack and user system communicates through the Internet through the relay means during each step.